The Hamster Wish (1)
by YoranLight
Summary: Hinata adalah seekor hamster yang sudah berada di sebuah pet shop sejak lahir. Keinginan terbesarnya adalah mempunyai seorang teman manusia. Akakankah keiinginannya itu terkabul?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hamster wish. (1)**

 **Pairing : Kagehina.**

 **Warning : Shonen ai, boys Love. Intinya cowok x cowok. Yang ga suka hati-hati, nanti sakit kepala. Ceritanya menyimpang dari cerita sesungguhnya.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Namaku Hinata, seekor hamster yang sejak lahir sudah ada di pet shop ini. Saat ini aku adalah hamster paling tua yang paling tua di pet shop ini. Semua teman-teman dan keluargaku sudah di beli oleh para manusia. Meski begitu aku tidak merasa kesepian. Setiap minggu bayi-bayi hamster yang lucu selalu datang silih berganti. Bermain bersama mereka merupakan salah satu pengusir rasa sepiku.

Mungkin karena warna buluku yang tidak biasa membuat para manusia enggan membeliku. Warna orange terang seperti jeruk memang bukan warna hamster pada umumnya. Banyak manusia yang datang ke pet shop ini berfikir kalau pemilik toko ini memberi pewarna pada buluku seperti anak ayam yang dijual di festival-festival. Mereka beranggapan kalau hamster semacamku berbadan lemah dan cepat mati. Pemilik toko sudah menjelaskan tentang diriku dengan susah payah kepada para manusia itu. Tetapi tak satupun yang mau percaya.

Dan pada akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengambil hamster yang lebih muda dan terlihat sehat. Seiring waktu berjalan usiaku pun semakin tua dan para manusia itu semakin enggan untuk membeliku.

"Kau selalu sehat seperti biasa ya, chibi chan." Kata Oikawa

Oikawa adalah anjing pemilik pet shop ini. Ia seperti raja besar di pet shop ini. Bulunya sangat indah dan ia adalah jenis anjing langka yang sangat disukai manusia. Hanya saja, sifatnya sangat buruk. Ia sangat senang menjahili para binatang lainnya. Tapi di depan para manusia ia bersikap sangat manis dan sering mendapat pujian dari para pelanggan. Jika saja para manusia itu mengerti bahasa binatang mereka pasti tidak akan menyebutnya manis.

Oikawa mendongakkan kepalanya ke dalam kandang. Para hamster lainnya berlari ketakutan dan bersembunyi di sudut kandang. Tinggallah aku sendiri, menatapnya dengan penuh ke khawatiran. Sejujurnya aku takut dan ingin lari. Tetapi tubuhku mematung dan tidak bisa bergerak. Aku terlambat melarikan diri.

Oikawa menjilatku dengan lidahnya hingga membuat bulu-buluku basah dan terasa lengket. Ia selalu melakukan hal ini setiap kali melihatku. Mungkin sebenarnya ia ingin memakanku. "Kau tahu chibi chan, kalau hari ini tidak ada manusia yang mau membelimu pemilik toko akan memasukkanmu ke kandang ular untuk menjadi makanan mereka."

Aku mulai gemetar dan perutku mulai terasa sakit. Oikawa memang usil tapi ia jarang berkata bohong. Terutama dalam menyampaikan hal-hal yang bersifat berita buruk bagi orang lain. Tapi saat ini aku ingin berfikir kalau ia hanya mengusiliku."Bohong! Aku tak akan percaya perkataanmu!"

"He... Kalau begitu kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi besok. Bye bye chibi chan." Katanya sebelum pergi.

Hari itu semua haster lainnya bersembunyi di dalam rumah atau di sudut kandang. Mereka berusaha sedemikian rupa agar para manusia mau melihatku dan membeliku. Tapi hari itu, tak satupun pelanggan pet shop ini yang datang untuk membeli hewan peliharaan.

 **...**

Aku berharap pagi tak akan pernah datang. Perkataan Oikawa membuatku gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur. Semalam suntuk aku berdoa pada tuhan agar pagi tak akan pernah datang. Tapi sepertinya doaku tidak membawakan hasil. Aku tahu permintaanku ini mustahil. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak ingin berakhir menjadi santapan siang sang ular. Selama ini aku selalu bermimpi agar bisa memiliki teman manusia. Aku selalu percaya akan tiba hari dimana seseorang akan memilihku menjadi peliharaan sekaligus teman binantang mereka.

Akan tetapi, saat aku melihat sinar matahari yang mulai muncul dari sela-sela gorden toko aku mulai berfikir kalau harapanku itu tak akan pernah terwujud selama-lamanya.

Pukul 7 penjaga toko mulai bebenah dan bersiap membuka toko. Ia terlihat sangat sibuk. Sementara itu Oikawa hanya meringkuk di pojok toko sambil menatapku dengan seksama. Sepertinya ia ingin memastikan apakah aku benar-benar akan berakhir menjadi makanan ular atau tidak. Bulu-buluku mulai berdiri dan tubuhku mulai bergetar. Aku mengunyah biji matahari dengan cepat untuk menutupi gigiku yang mulai gemerutuk ketakutan.

Pukul 8 toko mulai dibuka. Pemilik toko mulai berkeliling mengecek keadaan setiap hewan yang ada di pet shop itu. Kemuadian tiba saatnya ia mengecek ke kandang para hamster. Pemilik toko memandangku dengan seksama sambil melengos.

"Kalau saja warna bulumu seperti hamster biasa pasti sudah ada orang yang membelimu. Usiamu sudah 2 tahun . Kamu sudah lama ada di pet shop ini sampai-sampai aku memberimu nama tanpa sadar. Melihat usiamu, kamu tak akan hidup terlalu lama lagi. Kalau begini terus aku akan rugi. Mungkin setidaknya aku bisa menjadikanmu sebagai makanan si ular." Kata penjaga toko.

Mendengar perkataannya aku berteriak sekuat tenaga kalau aku tidak ingin berakhir menjadi makanan ular. Tapi di telinga manusia, teriakanku hanyalah cicitan lemah dari seekor hamster yang hanya sebesar telapak tangan mereka. Para hamster lainnya ikut ketakutan dan bersembunyi.

Pemilik toko mengulurkan tangannya ke dalam kandang dan menarikku. Ia menggenggamku dan membawaku pergi menuju sebuah pintu ruangan dalam toko. Selama ini, tak satupun binatang yang masuk ke sana kembali hidup-hidup.

Aku meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga. Berteriak sekuat tenaga mengharapkan pertolongan. Kemudian akupun menggigit tangan pemilik toko sekuat tenaga. Pemilik toko berterik kesakitan dan akhirnya aku pun lepas dari genggamannya. Sekuat tenaga aku berlari menuju pintu depan toko yang terbuka.

Penjaga toko berteriak. "Tolong tangkap dia!"

Mendengar teriakan itu semakin membuatku ketakutan. Karena berlari terlalu cepat aku tak menyadari kalau ada bayangan manusia di depanku. Ia membungkuk dan menangkapku dengan tangannya. Genggamannya sangat kuat sampai-sampai merontapun aku tak mampu. Aku memejamkan mata, pasrah. Habislah sudah.

"Warnamu terang sekali seperti jeruk. Hamster yang aneh."

Aku membuka mata perlahan setelah mendengar suara itu. Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 13-15 tahun, berambut hitam pendek, dan berwajah sombong menggenggamku seperti memegang buntalan kertas. Kesan pertamaku setelah melihatnya, ia sangat menakutkan!

"Wah maaf ya. Hamster ini lari ketika akan dijadikan makanan ular. Terimakasih sudah menangkapnya." Kata penjaga toko.

Anak laki-laki itu menatapku lagi. "Warna hamster ini sangat unik. Apa kau mewarnainya? Jika iya bukankah itu akan berbahaya kalau menjadikannya sebagai makanan ular?" Katanya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak mewarnainya sedikitpun. Hamster ini memang memiliki warna bulu seperti itu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu."

Anak laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara. "Kalau begitu boleh aku membelinya?"

"Eh?"

"Kebetulan aku memang sedang mencari hewan peliharaan. Aku memang sibuk karena kegiatan club. Tapi kalau hanya hewan kecil seperti hamster kurasa aku sanggup merawatnya."

"Tapi..."

Anak laki-laki itu menatap pemilik toko dengan ekspresi menantang. "Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak tidak. Tentu saja boleh"

"Siapa nama hamster ini?"

"Kamu bisa memberinya nama sesuka hatimu."

"Merepotkan. Kau saja yang beri nama."

Penjaga toko terlihat agak keheranan melihat tingkah anak laki-laki itu. "Hinata. Nama hamster itu Hinata."

"He...Hinata ya.." Sambil tetap menggenggamku laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. "Mulai hari ini kau ikut denganku. Mengerti?" Kata anak laki-laki itu lagi.

Itulah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Tobio Kageyama. Teman manusia pertama yang kumiliki.

 **...**

Tobio Kageyama, 14 tahun. Siswa smp penggila olahraga voli yang memiliki kemampuan atletik tingkat tinggi meskipun tidak terlalu pintar dalam soal pelajaran. Sifatnya tempramental, perfectionist, agak egois dan kekanak-kanakan menurutku. Tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan wajahnya terlihat sombong. Tingkah lakunya seperti mengatakan kalau ia adalah seorang raja yang harus dihormati, dan dialah orang yang paling hebat. Ia bercerita padaku kalau alasan kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingin memelihara hewan adalah karena ia mulai menyadari kalau para binatang sangat membencinya.

Kageyama yang tidak tahu apa-apa soal binatang merawatku dengan bermodalkan buku panduan. Pada awalnya semuanya kacau balau, kadang-kadang ia lupa memberi makanan dan air atau ia lupa membersihkan kandangku hingga baunya menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Saat pertama kali mencarikan makanan untukku ia memberiku nasi kare daging dengan telur rebus diatasnya. Tentu saja aku tak mau memakannya, itu kan makanan kesukaannya. Bukan jenis makanan yang biasa dimakan hamster.

Setiap kali ia melakukan hal-hal bodoh aku selalu menggigitnya dan iapun akan marah-marah tanpa henti. Dan kamipun bertengkar hebat. Manusia mana yang akan marah-marah kepada hamster sampai seperti itu? Tidak heran kalau para bianatang membencinya. Dan lagi, meskipun sudah satu setengah tahun merawatku ia tetap menggenggamku seperti gumpalan kertas. Meski begitu, bagiku ia adalah seorang hero yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Diluar kata-katanya yang kasar dan kelakuan bodohnya, ia sangat polos dan baik hati. Selain seorang pahlawan, bagiku ia adalah temanku yang sangat berharga.

Entah mungkin karena sifatnya atau tatapan tajamnya. Kelihatannya Kageyama kesulitan dalam berteman akrab dengan para anggota klubnya. Meskipun tidak cocok dengan penampilannya, Kageyama sering bercerita banyak hal padaku yang seekor hamster ini. Meskipun aku tak bisa menjawab perkataannya sepertinya Kageyama tahu kalau aku selalu mendengarkan setiap ceritanya.

Yang paling sering diceritakannya adalah tentang voli yang disukainya, kegiatannya di club, dan keadaan club saat ini. Kageyama jarang membahas teman-temannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia bercerita padaku kalau teman-teman clubnya mulai menjauhinya.

Meskipun sifatnya tempramental, perfectionist, dan agak egois Kageyama tetap merasa sedih dan frustasi. Apalagi di dalam hatinya sebenarnya Kageyama adalah anak yang baik hati. Saat bercerita tentang masalah itu Kageyama selalu terlihat sedih dan gelisah. Jika saja aku ini seorang manusia aku pasti bisa memberinya kata-kata penyemangat dan merangkulnya di saat ia bersedih. Seekor hamster sepertiku hanya bisa mendengarkan ceritanya tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Jika saja aku seorang manusia, aku pasti bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya. Aku juga bisa menjadi teman yang dapat ia percayai. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bagi Kageyama mungkin aku hanyalah seekor hewan peliharaan. Bahkan mungkin ia tidak berfikir kalau aku adalah suatu keberadaan yang berharga baginya.

"Hei Hinata bego, kau dengar tidak? apa kau tahu tentang mitos mengenai bintang jatuh? Jika kita melihat bintang jatuh dan membuat permohonan maka permohonan kita akan terwujud. Gadis-gadis di kelasku sibuk membicarakan hal itu karena katanya malam ini akan ada banyak bintang jatuh terlihat di langit."

Suara Kageyama menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku memiringkan kepala. Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai bintang jatuh. Dan anehnya sepertinya ia tahu kalau akau sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu bintang jatuh. Ia seolah-olah sudah bisa membaca pikiranku meskipun aku tidak bisa berbicara dalam bahasa manusia.

"Bodoh ya. Kalau memang benar semudah itu semua orang pasti akan hidup bahagia bukan?" Kata Kageyama lagi.

Meskipun berkomentar jelek tentang hal itu Kageyama terlihat cukup tertarik dengan hal itu. Buktinya, saat ini ia memandang jendela dengan wajah antusias. Di tambah lagi sudah 1 jam lebih ia menatap ke arah langit. Inilah salah satu sisi kekanak-kanakan Kageyama yang tidak diketahui orang lain.

Setelah beberapa lama waktu berlalu segaris cahaya terlihat di langit malam. Aku tidak pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebenarnya, karena itu aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai hal itu. Tetapi mata Kageyama berbinar saat melihatnya. Kalau begitu itukah yang disebut bintang jatuh?

"Kau lihat barusan hinata?! Itu bintang jatuh! Yang berikutnya akan datang lagi. Sebelum bintang jatuh itu hilang kamu harus segera mengucapkan permohonanmu!"

Tak lama kemudian bintang jatuh yang kedua mulai muncul. Kageyama mengucapkan permohonannya dengan lantang. "Aku ingin menjadi pemain voli terbaik sedunia!" Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum bintang jatuh senlanjutnya datang."Aku harap hubunganku dengan yang lain bisa membaik." Katanya agak berbisik.

Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini. Hari ini pertama kalinya aku melihat bintang jatuh. Dan bersama Kageyama kami menatap bintang jatuh bersama dan mengatakan permohonan kami.

Kageyama tertawa. "Apa keiinginanmu Hinata? Kalau makhluk bodoh sepertimu pasti mengharapkan makanan yang berlimpah bukan? Kalau soal itu kau tidak perlu memohon pada bintang jatuh Hinata bego. Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu disini, saat ini juga." Katanya. Kageyama yang sibuk bertanya dan menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuh kotak dari dalam lacinya.

Ia meletakkan isi kotak itu di kotak makananku. Buah cherry yang berwarna merah ranum tergeletak disana dalam jumlah banyak. Buah kesukaanku ada di hadapanku dalam jumlah banyak. Aku sangat senang meskipun bukan ini harapanku pada bintang jatuh.

"Ayah membawakan itu sebagai oleh-oleh ketika pulang kerja. Makanlah."

Tanpa menungggu sedetikpun aku menyambar cherry itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutku. Ukuran cherry yang cukup besar membuat pipiku menggelembung. Melihat hal itu Kageyama kembali tertawa. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu Hinata bego, dasar rakus. Meski badanmu kecil begitu makanmu sangat banyak. Perut dan pipimu itu terbuat dari apa sih? Jelek banget tau!"

Kageyama kembali tertawa. Aku tidak ingin dikatai begitu oleh orang yang sama-sama makan banyak. Tak terima dikatai begitu akupun melompat keluar kandang melalui pintu yang masih terbuka dan menggigit Kageyama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata bego?!"

Dan akhirnya kami bertengkar hingga larut malam di bawah bintang jatuh yang masih terlihat di langit.

 **...**

Akhir-akhir ini badanku semakin lemah. Aku tidak merasa terkena penyakit apapun. Tetapi seluruh kekuatan ditubuhku seperti hilang sedikit demi sedikit.

Tergantung jenisnya, usia rata-rata hamster adalah 1-4 tahun. Saat ini usiaku hampir empat tahun. Itu artinya sudah hampir dua tahun semenjak aku bertemu Kageyama. Tapi itu juga berarti kalau kematian adalah hal umum yag ditemui pada hamster seusiaku.

Aku mulai kehilangan nafsu makanku, dan akupun mulai kehilangan tenaga untuk bisa bergerak lincah seperti biasanya. Karena tidak ingin membuat Kageyama khawatir aku selalu mencoba bertingkah kalau aku baik-baik saja. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba bergerak lincah seperti biasa ketika Kageyama melihatku. Akan tetapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hingga suatu hari aku kehilangan tenaga untuk bisa bergerak.

Kageyama yang menemukanku dalam keadaan sekarat sepulang sekolah langsung berlari membawaku ke dokter hewan tanpa sempat mengganti baju. Dengan wajah super panik ia berlari sekuat tenaga membawaku ke dokter hewan. Saat sampai di klinikpun, dengan nada suara panik dan terengah-engah Kageyama memanggil dokter. Setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap dan akupun tidak lagi bisa melihat ataupun mendengar apapun.

"Hinata!"

Sayup sayup aku mendengar suara Kageyama memanggilku. Aku membuka mata dan melihat dokter dan Kageyama berbicara di kejauhan. Sang dokter menggeleng. Dan Kageyama terlihat sangat sedih. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah Kageyama yang begitu sedih seperti itu. Aku sangat menyesal sudah membuat wajahnya menjadi seperti itu. Tapi tubuh ini sudah tak lagi mau mendengarkan perkataanku. Aku tak lagi mampu bergerak sedikitpun.

Kageyama memasuki ruangan dan memandangku sambil beruraian air mata. Apakah kali ini harapanku tak lagi bisa terwujud? Hal yang kuharapkan ketika memohon pada bintang jatuh adalah agar bisa selalu berada di sisi Kageyama. Aku ingin menjadi temannya, menghiburnya ketika ia bersedih, senantiasa mendengarkan cerita darinya, berbicara banyak hal dengannya, dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama.

"Hinata! Hinta!" Sambil terisak Kageyama memanggil namaku.

Kageyama, maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku karena tak lagi bisa mendengarkan ceritamu lagi. Aku berharap akan kebahagianmu selalu. Aku berharap segala harapanmu terwujud. Aku harap kau bisa menemukan orang-orang yang akan selalu berada disisimu. Orang yang bisa memahami dan menerimamu sepenuhnya. Kageyama, apa aku benar-benar sudah menjadi teman bagimu?

"Kau temanku Hinata. Temanku yang berharga. Karena itu jangan mati Hinata bego."

Kata Kageyama. Lagi-lagi, Kageyama berbicara seolah ia dapat mengerti apa yang kupikirkan. Tapi perkataannya benar-benar membuatku bahagia. Mungkin inilah hari paling membahagiakan bagiku.

Semilir angin senja berhembus mengantar perpisahan kami. Terimakasih Kageyama. Terimakasih atas segala-galanya. Dan maaf karena sudah membuatmu menangis. Kamu lah orang yang paling kusayang di dunia ini.

 **...**

 **EPILOGUE**

 _ **"**_ _Apa kau tahu tentang mitos mengenai bintang jatuh? Jika kita melihat bintang jatuh dan membuat permohonan maka permohonan kita akan terwujud."_

Seorang pemuda berambut orange dan mengenakan baju olahraga berlari dengan lincah di lorong sekolah. Ia berlari dengan riang gembira seolah-olah hari itu adalah hari terbaik baginya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama sekolah dimulai. Mulai hari ini pemuda berambut orange itu menjadi murid SMA. Mungkin karena itu lah ia begitu bersemangat menyambut hari ini.

Pemuda itu berlari sambil mengunjungi setiap ruangan yang ada di sekolah itu. Ia memandang setiap orang yang ditemuinya dengan seksama. Ia seperti sedang mencari keberadaan seseorang di sekolah itu. Pemuda itu tiba di gedung olahraga. Dengan penuh semangat ia membuka pintu ruangan itu hingga pintu tersebut berbenturan dengan dinding dan menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Di dalamnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sana terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting cukup keras. Pemuda berambut orange itu tersenyum sangat lebar, menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam dan memeluknya.

"Kageyama! Ini benar-benar Kageyama? Aku tidak percaya ini. Ini aku, Hinata! Teman terbaikmu Hinata sudah tiba!" Kata pemuda berambut orange sambil meneteskan air mata haru.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terpaku. "Hinata...?"

"Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Ayo main voli bersamaku, Kageyama!"

 _Hal yang kuharapkan ketika memohon pada bintang jatuh adalah agar bisa selalu berada di sisi Kageyama. Aku ingin menjadi temannya, menghiburnya ketika ia bersedih, senantiasa mendengarkan cerita darinya, berbicara banyak hal dengannya, dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama._

###

Ide cerita ini saya dapat setelah terkagum-kagum dengan keimutan Hinata di doujinshi Ueta Nezumi to Fukigen na Neko sekaligus mengingat keimutan hamster saya yang sudah tiada.

Saat ini aku masih belum ada ide untuk bikin cerita couple lainnya. Tapi semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini.

Sampa jumpa di fanfic saya berikutnya.

Terimakasih.


	2. The Hamster wish (2)

**The Hamster wish. (2)**

 **Pairing :** **Kageyama x Hinata**

 **Warning :** **Ini cerita BL (Boys Love) artinya percintaan antara cowok dan cowok. Yang ga biasa hati-hati nanti sakit kepala.**

 **Ceritanya menyimpang dari cerita sesungguhnya.**

 **Ini lanjutan dari** **The Hamster wish. (1) jadi supaya nyambung baca chapter pertamanya juga ya.** **Enjoy :)**

Aku tidak percaya dengan adanya keajaiban. Segala sesuatu yang ada di dunia ini adalah suatu ketentuan yang mutlak dan dapat diperhitungkan. Bagiku, percaya tentang sesuatu yang akan menolongmu atau mengabulkan harapan mustahilmu adalah tingkah orang bodoh yang mencoba lari dari kenyataan. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban akan terjadi. Setidaknya begitulah pikiranku sebelum aku bertemu dengannya.

Musim semi, hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah. Tujuanku masuk ke sekolah ini adalah untuk mendapat bimbingan dari pelatih voli terkenal SMA Karasuno. Seusai upacara aku pergi ke gedung olahraga untuk berlatih. Berlatih voli tentunya. Saat aku sedang sibuk berlatih seseorang masuk ke gedung olahraga dengan heboh. Orang itu adalah anak laki-laki mungil berambut orange dengan senyum seperti matahari. Meski aku yakin betul kalau aku tidak mengenalnya, anak laki-laki itu memanggil namaku dengan penuh semangat dan memelukku penuh haru seolah sudah lama tak berjumpa denganku.

"Kageyama! Ini benar-benar Kageyama? Aku tidak percaya ini. Ini aku, Hinata! Teman terbaikmu Hinata sudah tiba!" Kata si pemuda berambut orange sambil meneteskan air mata haru.

Sekali lagi kutegaskan kalau aku benar-benar tidak pernah merasa memiliki kenalan seperti dirinya. Aku ingin segera menendangnya karena tiba-tiba memelukku, tetapi rambut orangenya mengingatkanku pada suatu kehadiran yang familiar bagiku. Dan nama yang disebutkan anak laki-laki ini adalah nama yang sangat kukenal. "Hinata?" Kataku sambil terpaku.

"Ya?" Tanya anak laki-laki berambut orange itu polos. Melihat tatapan matanya membuatku yakin kalau anak ini tidak terlalu pintar, terutama kalau mengenai isi kepalanya.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Anak laki-laki itu nampak terkejut mendengar perkataanku. "Ini aku Kageyama. Hinata! Apa kau sudah lupa dengan temanmu sendiri?"

Aku berfikir sebentar. Selama hidupku orang bernama Hinata yang kukenal hanya satu dan ia bahkan bukan seorang manusia tapi seekor hamster!

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau tidak ingat denganku, Kageyama?"

Anak laki-laki berambut orange itu menatapku dengan wajah memelas menyerupai hewan kecil. Aku melengos. "Baiklah Hinata, jadi kau mau bilang kalau kau adalah hamster yang berubah menjadi manusia?"

Anak laki-laki berambut orange itu mengangguk mantap. "Tepat sekali."

"Kau yakin?"

"Apanya? Kau masih belum percaya kalau aku ini Hinata yang kau kenal?"

Aku terdiam sebentar. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memberi tahu siapapun kalau aku memelihara seekor hamster. Jadi, sulit rasanya untuk berpura-pura menjadi manusia hamster jadia-jadian. Tapi mempercayai kalau anak laki-laki di hadapanku ini jelmaan dari seekor hamster yang sudah mati? Tidak mungkin. Harga diriku tak akan pernah mengakuinya.

"Ya ya... aku percaya." Kataku.

Anak laki-laki berambut orange itu mengerutkan dahi. "Hei Kageyama, sepertinya kau sama sekali belum percaya dengan ceritaku ya? Harga diri rajamu yang merepotkan itu pasti tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal itu."

"Tidak tertarik? Kau menangis seperti anak kecil ketika melihatku hampir mati Kageyama bodoh. Mana mungkin kau tidak peduli bila hamster tersayangmu berubah menjadi manusia untuk menemuimu."

"..."Aku hanya terdiam tanpa membalas kata-katanya.

Kali ini giliran anak laki-laki berambut orange itu melengos."Ya sudahlah. Lagipula melihat sifatmu itu. Aku sudah menduga kalau semua ini akan berakhir seperti ini. Tuan raja memang memiliki tingkat harga diri dan keras kepala yang berbeda dari manusia biasa sih..."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan si kepala jeruk ini membuatku kesal. "Kalau urusanmu sudah selesai cepat pergi dari lapangan bola yang suci ini Hinata bego!"

Meski nada bicaraku sudah termasuk golongan membentak anak laki-laki dihadapanku ini malah tersenyum senang. "Sudah lama rasanya kau tidak memanggilku begitu, Kageyama."

"Hahhh?! Berisik! Cepat pergi!"

"Tidak akan. Karena mulai hari ini lapangan voli ini akan jadi tempat latihanku juga."

"Lapangan voli yang suci ini hanya boleh dipergunakan oleh anggota klub voli. Orang yang tidak berkepentingan silahkan menyingkir."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi!"

"Makanya sudah kubilang kalau aku juga akan berlatih di lapangan ini. Artinya aku akan bergabung dengan klub voli ini juga."

Aku melihat anak itu dengan seksama. Untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki anak ini tergolong bertubuh pendek. Kebanyakan pemain voli bertubuh tinggi jadi sangat jarang ada atlet voli sependek itu. Tapi bagiku hal itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Tak peduli seberapa tinggi tubuhmu. Kemampuan seseorang tidak selalu ditentukan akan hal itu. Yang menggangguku adalah semangatnya yang berapi-rapi. Rasanya seperti dijemur sinar matahari pada siang hari.

"Oh begitu." Kataku datar.

Hinata tersenyum, bergerak mendekatiku lagi, menarik tanganku, dan mencium pipiku. "Kali ini aku pasti akan selalu ada disisimu Kageyama. Aku akan menjadi temanmu, rivalmu, dan rekan tim yang bisa kau percayai. Dengan begitu, kali ini harapanku akan menjadi kenyataan. Ayo main voli bersamaku, Kageyama!"

 **...**

Kalau ditanya bagaimana kesanku terhadap Hinata, bagiku, segala sesuatu tentangnya sangat mengejutkan. Pertama, sikapnya yang super nyantai setelah mencium seseorang, terlebih lagi jika orang itu berjenis kelamin sama denganmu. Saat kutanya kenapa ia melakukan hal itu, kepala jeruk yang satu ini hanya menjawab dengan polos. "Eh? Bukankah sudah biasa?"

Biasa? Aku memang suka mencium sesuatu yang kusuka tanpa sadar. Jika yang dimakhsudnya adalah mencium seekor hamster aku memang sering itu jika ia benar-benar hamsterku yang berubah menjadi manusia. Meski tidak masuk akal, jawaban itu membuatku tak lagi bisa bertanya lebih jauh.

Kedua, Hinata selalu bersemangat seperti pancaran sinar matahari, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh seolah-olah bunga bisa tumbuh dari kepalanya, mudah grogi dan panik seperti pengecut, dan ia selalu menganggap segala hal merupakan hal yang menarik.

Yang ketiga dan yang paling aneh. Untuk seseorang yang mengaku jelmaan dari seekor hamster ia memiliki tenaga, kecepatan, dan lompatan yang sangat luar biasa. Seumur hidupku aku bahkan belum pernah melihat orang yang mampu melompat tinggi dan bergerak lincah seperti itu. Hal ini seperti sebuah lelucon yang mengatakan kalau hamstermu berubah menjadi anak gagak yang mampu terbang tinggi. Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak terkesan. Tapi aku tidak ingin dia tahu kalau aku kagum akan kelebihannya. Memuji orang sepertinya hanya akan membuat hidungnya memanjang.

"Kageyama! Kageyama!"

Suara Hinata yang memanggil-manggilku membuat lamunanku buyar. Ia menghampiriku dengan penuh semangat. "Apa?"

"Berikan aku pass lebih banyak lagi!"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Kita harus berlatih sebisa mungkin karena besok kita akan melakukan latih tanding pertama kita. Artinya ini pertama kalinya kita merasakan bertanding di pertandingan yang sesungguhnya."

"Ok. Ayo latihan habis-habisan hari ini."

"Oi kalian berdua. Jangan sampai kalian kelelahan karena terlalu banyak latihan." Kata Suga senpai yang datang menegur kami.

"Tolong izinkan kami berlatih!" Teriakku dan Hinata berbarengan.

Suga senpai tertawa pelan. "Aku mengerti kalau kalian bersemangat untuk besok. Tapi kalau kalian terus-terusan berlatih habis-habisan seperti itu Daichi pasti marah. Salah-salah ia mungkin melarang kalian turun ke lapangan besok."

"Kami tidak menginginkan hal itu!" Teriakku dan Hinata berbarengan lagi.

Suga senpai menepuk pundak kami berdua. "Kalau begitu latihan hari ini sampai disini. Hari sudah gelap, pulanglah."

"Siap!" Sekali lagi kami berteriak berbarengan.

"Kalian sangat akrab ya. Akan sangat bagus kalau kalian juga menunjukkan kerjasama kalian dengan baik di dalam lapangan. Aku mengandalkan kalian, murid kelas satu." Kata Suga senpai sebelum pergi.

Malam itu aku pulang bersama Hinata, sambil menuntun sepedanya Hinata berjalan disampingku. Kami berbicara mengenai banyak hal dalam perjalanan.

"Hei Kageyama, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentang lawan kita besok. Bukankah mereka adalah mantan rekan setimmu? Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka sudah membaik?"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. "Kenapa kau tahu kalau hubunganku dengan mantan rekan timku tidak baik?"

Hinata berbalik menatapku yang berhenti berjalan. "Soal itu tentu saja karena kamu sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu padaku, Kageyama."

"Sejauh mana kau tahu?"

"Eh? Kalau dibilang begitu...aku hanya tahu kalau hubunganmu dengan mantan rekan setimmu buruk dan juga... kau sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan Oikawa senpai dan bersumpah kalau kau pasti akan menjadi setter yang lebih hebat darinya. Selain itu..."

"Sudah cukup!" Selaku. Hal-hal yang baru saja Hinata katakan adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Bukan karena berita itu merupakan berita yang tidak benar, tapi terlalu benar sampai-sampai aku tak lagi mampu mengelak. Mengenai hubunganku dengan mantan rekan setimku yang buruk bukan rahasia lagi. Tapi tidak seharusnya ada orang yang tahu kalau aku mengakui kemampuan Oikawa senpai dan bersumpah akan mengalahkannya, setidaknya tidak seorang manusiapun.

Hinata terdiam setelah nada bicaraku meninggi tadi. Ia terlihat cemas. "Ka...Kageyama..? Kamu marah karena aku menyinggung tentan hal itu? Maaf.."

Aku menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau tidak pulang duluan saja? Naik sepeda akan lebih cepat bukan?" Tanyaku.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku ingin bersama Kageyama lebih lama lagi. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi ini adalah pertamakalinya kita pulang bersama. Aku sangat senang bisa bermain voli bersamamu Kageyama."

"Kenapa? Bukankah biasanya binatang yang berubah menjadi manusia merahasiakan identitasnya dan hanya mempunyai tujuan membalas budi kemudian pergi. Tapi kau tidak begitu kan, Hinata?" Tanyaku.

Warna muka Hinata sedikit berubah saat itu. Mungkin aku bertanya sesuatu yang menyinggungnya. "Aku memang sedikit berbeda. Karena permohonanku pada tuhan bukanlah membalas budi padamu Kageyama."

"Kalau begitu apa?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar. "Rahasia. Yang jelas permohonan itu adalah permohonanku kepada bintang. Kalau aku mengatakannya permohonan itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, dan aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

"Hah?! Bintang jatuh katamu? Tidak kusangka masih ada orang di dunia ini yang masih mempercayai hal semacam itu."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Dan orang yang memberitahu hal itu padaku adalah kamu sendiri, Kageyama bodoh." Kata Hinata sambil menendangku.

"Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata bego?! Dan kukatakan sekali lagi aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu!" Kataku sambil mencoba membalas tendangannya barusan, tapi Hinata bergerak lincah sehingga berhasil menghindari tendanganku.

"Pernah! Dan hal itu benar-benar sebuah keajaiban yang nyata."

"Tidak pernah! Lagipula apa buktinya kalau keajaiban itu nyata?!"

Hinata berdiri membelakangi sinar bulan, merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menatapku tajam. "Keberadaanku disini adalah wujud nyata dari keajaiban itu. Dan saat ini kamu sudah melihat keajaiban itu tepat di depan matamu, Kageyama." Hinata menatapku dengan mata bersinar-sinar seolah mengatakan kepadaku kalau ia sungguh-sunguh dengan perkataannya.

Hal-hal yang diketahui Hinata tentangku adalah hal-hal yang hanya pernah kukatakan dan kualami bersama seekor hamster kecil. Jika melihat semua bukti yang ada, mempercayai kalau ia adalah hamsterku yang berubah menjadi manusia bukanlah hal yang aneh. Akan tetapi harga diriku tetap tidak mengijinkan hal itu. Jika keajaiban itu ada, kenapa tuhan tidak menyelamatkan Hinata dari kematian tapi justru mengubahnya menjadi manusia? Dan jika Hinata yang ada dihadapanku sekarang adalah hamster yang berubah menjadi manusia, bukankah hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi? Saat sihir berjudul keajaiban itu hilang, Hinata mungkin akan benar-benar lenyap dari dunia ini. Aku tidak lagi ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang kuanggap berarti, jika harus merasakan perasaan itu lagi lebih baik kalau sejak awal aku tidak memiliki sesuatu yang berharga itu.

"Ternyata kau masih belum bosan berakting dengan latar itu. Kalau kau memang Hinata hamsterku, maka buktikanlah." Kataku dengan nada menantang.

"Akan kubuktikan!"

Hinata menarik paksa tanganku agar mengikutinya.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Hinata bego?!"

"Ketempat yang bisa membuktikan kalau aku ini adalah Hinata yang pernah kamu kenal. Hinata si hamster orange."

 **...**

Hinata menarik tanganku dan memaksaku mengikutinya. Sesaat kupikir ia akan membawaku ke tempat mistis yang penuh dengan sihir atau semacamnya. Tapi ternyata ia membawaku ke rumahku.

"Hal apa yang akan kau buktikan dengan pergi ke rumahku Hinata bego? Kalau hanya menuju rumahku kau tidak perlu berlari meniggalkan sepedamu begitu saja bukan?"

Hinata mengacungkan jari ke arah langit. "Bukti pertama! Kamu belum pernah membawaku ke rumahmu tapi aku tahu di mana rumahmu! Hanya hamstermu yang tahu dimana rumahmu bukan?" Kata Hinata dengan bangga.

Satu hal yang kulupakan sejak tadi. Aku lupa kalau Hinata itu bodoh.

"Ya ya...Kalau begitu pulanglah." Kataku sambil menutup gerbang rumah.

Hinata merentangkan kakinya dan menghalangiku menutup gerbang. "Hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu Kageyama."

"Hah?! Permintaan ditolak." Aku mencoba menutup gerbang sekuat tenaga, mendorong Hinata yang mencoba masuk.

Hinata mendorong pintu gerbang dan bersikeras masuk, dorong mendorong gerbang pun terjadi. "Biarkan aku masuk Kageyamaaaa..."

Dan selama beberapa lama kami berdua berdebat di depan gerbang sampai ibuku keluar dan memarahi kami karena berisik di malam hari.

Dan sekarang inilah kami, kami berdua duduk di kamarku sambil memasang wajah kesal dan mempelototi satu sama lain.

Hinata berdiri tiba-tiba dan menudingkan tangannya padaku."Hei tuan raja, kenapa kau sangat sulit percaya kalau aku ini hamstermu hah? Jika kau masih saja bersikeras aku akan mengatakan 101 hal memalukan selama masa Smp Kageyama Tobio! Pertama! Saat musim panas kelas 2..."

Aku menutup mulut Hinata dengan cepat. Hanya dengan mendengar waktu kejadian itu, aku tahu kalau Hinata memang benar-benar tahu cerita memalukan yang kumiliki. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih? Lagipula kalau kau bersikeras berkata kalau kau ini hamsterku maka itu berarti kau sudah mati bukan? Lupakan tentang berubah menjadi manusia, bukankah kau hanya kerasukan saja?"

"Aku belum mati! Sebelum lilin kehidupanku berakhir bintang jatuh mengabulkan harapanku!"

"Harapan apa?"

"Err itu...Harapan yang membuatku menjadi manusia."

"Harapan apa?!" Teriakku memaksa.

"Kalau kukatakan bukan permohonan lagi kan namanya..."

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan pernah percaya padamu sekalipun kau berubah menjadi hamster di hadapanku."

Wajah Hinata mulai bersemu merah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Ha...harapanku adalah..."

"Apa?"

Hinata menelan ludah. "Hal yang kuharapkan ketika memohon pada bintang jatuh adalah agar bisa selalu berada di sisi Kageyama. Aku ingin menjadi temannya, menghiburnya ketika ia bersedih, senantiasa mendengarkan cerita darinya, berbicara banyak hal dengannya, dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama. Sekian!" Teriak Hinata. Dengan muka bersemu merah Hinata berlari ke luar kamar. "Aku pinjam kamar mandimu Kageyama! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perkataanku tadi! Lupakan saja!"

Aku menarik tangan Hinata. Dari belakang aku bisa melihat kupingnya yang juga ikut memerah. Pasti sangat memalukan baginya mengatakan hal itu."Kenapa kau menginginkan hal itu? Apalagi kau sampai berubah menjadi manusia untuk itu, apa kau bodoh?"

Hinata menoleh. "Aku tidak bodoh! Wajar saja kalau aku menginginkan hal tersebut bukan? Bagiku, kamu adalah orang yang paling berharga Kageyama!"

Mendengar perkataan Hinata membuat pipiku terasa panas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, saat ini Hinata yang sedang tersipu terlihat sangat manis di mataku. Dan anehnya lagi rasanya aku bisa melihat cahaya yang berkelap-kelip disekitar Hinata.

"Karena kau sudah mengatakan harapanmu apa kau akan pergi Hinata?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu harapanku itu? Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja harapanku itu tidak akan terwujud bukan? Apa sampai saat ini pun kau masih belum percaya juga pada kata-kataku?!"

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Melihatnya membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Lupakan soal logika, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku menarik Hinata kedalam pelukanku. "Aku percaya. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu kau ini Hinata yang kukenal."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bilang kalau kau tidak percaya?!"

"Menurutmu apa?"

Hinata berfikir sebentar. "Kageyama, harga dirimu itu memang benar-benar merepotkan ya."

"Bukan itu bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu apa?"

Aku memeluk Hinata semakin erat. "Kalau kukatakan aku percaya bukankah kau akan segera pergi?! Hewan yang sudah selesai membalas budinya akan pergi begitu saja kan?!"

Hinata membalas pelukanku."Aku tidak akan kemana-mana Kageyama."

"...Kalau kau membohongiku aku akan menjadikanmu makanan gagak."

Hinata tertawa. "Apa-apaan itu? Hahaha..."

"Jangan tertawa Hinata bego. Aku serius." Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang ketika tahu Hinata tak akan menghilang. Dan ketika ia membalas pelukanku aku merasa berbunga-bunga. Saat ini aku berpikir, mungkin aku menyukai Hinata lebih dari yang kupikirkan.

"Sudah kubilangkan kali ini aku akan selalu ada disisimu Kageyama. Dan... satu hal lagi."

"Apa lagi?"

"Elus kepalaku seperti dulu Kageyama." Pinta Hinata dengan wajah serius.

"Ha?"

"Kau selalu melakukannya ketika aku melakukan hal yang bagus bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu permainan voliku Kageyama? Apa kau mengakuiku sebagai saingan sekaligus teman yang bisa kau andalkan?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Mengelus hamster bukan sesuatu yang melakukan. Tapi melakukannya pada anak laki-laki seusiaku? Bukannya aku keberatan, hanya saja rasanya sedikit memalukan. Kalau boleh memilih aku tak ingin melakukannya, tapi Hinata menatapku dengan mata berbinar penuh harap dan tatapannya itu mengalahkanku. Akhirnya akupun mengusap kepala Hinata seperti permintaannya. "Bu...bukan berarti aku mengakui kemampuanmu. Tapi menuruku kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang cukup bagus sebagai rekan setimku.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Tidak berubah ya."

"Apanya?"

"Meski kasar dan egois kau selalu mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut seperti ini. Rasanya seperti semilir angin kincir yang lembut. Benar-benar suatu misteri. Aku sayang padamu, Kageyama." Kata Hinata dengan senyum lebar.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Hinata aku merasa akal sehatku hilang. Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada Hinata, kami bertatapan selama beberapa saat dan aku mencium bibir Hinata. "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan santai, Hinata bego!"

Hinata berdiri mematung. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun atau melakukan apapun. Aku mencium Hinata sekali lagi. Tetap tak ada reaksi. Dan ketika aku akan menciumnya untuk ketiga kalinya. Hinata jatuh terduduk, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, lebih merah daripada sebelumnya

"Oh iya...Kau ingin ke toilet ya? Maaf sudah menghentikanmu tadi."

"Aku tidak ingin ke toilet Kageyama bodoh!"

"Bukankah tadi kau ingin ke sana?"

"Itu hanya alasan karena aku malu! Lagipula, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Kenapa kamu menciumku Kageyama bodoh?!"

Aku memiringkan kepala, berfikir sebentar. Kalau ditanya kenapa aku hanya melakukannya karena instingku berkata begitu. "Karena aku ingin melakukannya dan karena aku pikir kau manis?"

"Hah? Kalau ingin melakukan hal seperti itu lakukan dengan pacarmu! Tidak ada orang yang mencium hamsternya di bibir!"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Aku tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah. "Kalau begitu aku tidak salah bukan?"

"Ha?"

"Bukankah barusan kau menyatakan cinta padaku? Dan kurasa aku juga menyukaimu. Artinya kau ini pacarku bukan? Tidak ada salahnya mencium pacarku sendiri."

"Kesimpulan macam apa itu?! Aku ini laki-laki Kageyama bodoh!"

"Aku tidak peduli hal semacam itu. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang kuinginkan dan bersama dengan orang yang kuinginkan! Kau menyukaiku bukan?"

"Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi bukan itu makhsudku Kageyama bodoh!"

Aku mendorong Hinata ke lantai dan menciumnya sekali lagi. "Kalau kau memang tidak suka aku melakukan hal ini kau bisa menendangku bukan?"

Hinata terdiam. "Mana mungkin aku melakukannya bodoh..." Katanya Lirih.

Aku tersenyum dan mencium Hinata lagi dan lagi. "Tenang saja, setidaknya hari ini aku akan menahan diri karena besok kita harus bertanding."

"Menahan diri dari apa?..." Tanya Hinata dengan nada khawatir.

"Kau pikir apa?"

Muka Hinata kembali memerah. Ia mendorongku sekuat tenaga. "Lepaskan aku Kageyama bodoh! Dasar raja mesum!"

Dan malam itu, kami berdua tidur dengan berbataskan barikade yang dibuat Hinata.

###

Ide cerita ini saya dapat setelah terkagum-kagum dengan keimutan Hinata di doujinshi Ueta Nezumi to Fukigen na Neko sekaligus mengingat keimutan hamster saya yang sudah tiada.

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini.

Karena saya masih pemula kalau ada komentar atau saran perbaikan akan sangat saya hargai.

Review, please...

Sampa jumpa di fanfic saya berikutnya.

Terimakasih.


End file.
